Fetish
by rameneiuf
Summary: Everyone has a fetish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine

* * *

><p>Winry swallowed as she watched Ed spar with Alphonse. He was only wearing a spare arm, but still, automail was automail and Winry had finally admitted to herself that she had a fetish. A sick automail fetish.<p>

She shuddered as she watched Ed's muscles contract and expand as he tried to beat his brother. She had had feelings towards Ed for quite some time, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. _Besides, he probably only sees me as a sister or a relative_.

Sighing as she looked over his body once more, memorizing what his black shirt and light blue shorts didn't cover. Deciding to go back to her job of fixing Ed's arm, she turned around and returned to her workshop.

* * *

><p>Winry growled in frustration as her mind kept leading to perverted thoughts while she was working on Ed's arm. She closed her eyes and took calming breaths. <em>Just get back to work. It's just a piece of metal. No big deal.<em> But, when she opened her eyes, she didn't see an automail arm. She saw an object she could use to bring her sexual satisfaction and release. Release. Her hormones were saying that that sounded like a fantastic idea, but logic said that she shouldn't. Fetishes were unhealthy and she needed to get over it. _But, if you do it just this once, it should be enough to satisfy you for a long time, wouldn't it?_

She began to bite her lip as she struggled with her inner debate. After a few moments, she stood up, grabbed Ed's arm, and went up to her room. _He'll never know. I'll be real quick…_

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Ed winced as Al's kick caused him to fall on the ground.<p>

"Hah! I win, again!"

Ed frowned and slowly stood up, annoyance gracing his features. "Shut up, Al! You just won because Winry is making me wear this dumb spare. Just you wait! When my arm is done getting fixed, I'll kick your ass!"

Al chuckled and responded with a skeptical, "Sure, brother. Whatever you say."

Ed shot a glare at his brother before he stomped towards the house, grumbling all the way. _I'm gonna check on Winry. I need my arm fixed as soon as possible so I can beat Al! _To his surprise, Winry wasn't in her workshop. _Maybe she's in her room…_

He quickly ran up the stairs, eager to know how far along Winry was with his arm. Reaching Winry's door, Ed raised his arm to knock, but noise stopped him.

"Ah!" It was a strangled cry followed by heavy breathing. _Is that Winry? Is she hurt?_

"Winry? I'm coming in!"

"No… Ed…" she moaned. _What the hell? Her voice is different. Do girls' voices change, too? I had no ide-_

Ed's thoughts were cut off as he took in the sight before him. Winry was bare except for her tube top, which she rolled down below her breasts. Her back was arched and she was fervently moving her hips against the fingers of an automail hand. _His_ automail hand. Edward looked away and blushed. _That's my hand. Mine!_ He didn't know what to think. Was he supposed to be flattered? Or wha-

A familiar pain in the side of his head reminded him of his situation.

"Ed! Don't you ever knock?" Winry had covered herself up with her sheets and was red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Winry, I-I didn't mean to. It's just that…ah…well, um…" With nothing to say, Ed turned around and briskly walked away. _Shit. Now what?_

After having cleaned up Ed's hand, Winry pulled on her tube top and underwear, proceeding to sulk facedown on her bed. _I knew that wasn't a good idea! Why did Ed have to walk in and see that? Now, he probably thinks I'm big pervert…_

When in reality, it was quite the opposite. Ed had locked himself in the bathroom with a raging hard-on. He wasn't sure if it was the sight of the love of his life in the nude or if it was the fact that she was getting off with _his_ hand that turned him on, but he needed to resolve things before it got even more awkward. So, Ed straightened his back and proudly marched out of the bathroom, hard-on and all, to Winry's room.

Four seconds and seven steps later, Ed burst through Winry's door and pointed at her. "Is it me or is it just my arm?" He practically yelled at her. She quickly sat up on the edge of her bed and stared at Ed nervously. She avoided eye contact and looked down at her feet.

"Well?" Ed wasn't making it any easier for her to answer by pointing and shouting. She sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "Ed, I l-love you and I have an automail…fetish…"

Ed was shocked. He hadn't expected her to be so direct about this. He lowered his hand and looked down at the floor. "Do you really mean that?"

Winry blushed. "Well, y-yeah. I mean, I work with it every day, I guess it was a matter of time before I-"

"No, not that. I meant about when you said that you l-loved me." He prayed to the god that he didn't believe in that she wasn't joking. He was on the brink of exploding. _I need to know if she was serious because when she said it…Wow. _He had never experienced this whole 'love' thing before, but so far, it was pretty nerve-wracking.

Winry blushed even harder before responding. "Yes. I love you, Edward." He looked up from the floor, strode towards Winry, tilted her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers.

She was surprised, but eventually, her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the feeling of Edward's lips moving against hers. Her hands snaked around the back of his neck and pulled him down towards the bed. Not missing a beat, she flipped them over and straddled Edward's waist. She flicked her tongue out and swiped Ed's bottom lip. He opened up and pushed against Winry's tongue, trying to gain dominance. Eventually, he won and Winry allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers and ran over her teeth.

A few moments later, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Ed…I thought you only saw me as a sister…"

Ed sat up and brushed his lips against her ear, his warm breath causing her to shudder. "Who ever told you that?" He smirked before turning Winry over onto her back.

"No one did, I just assumed…"

He chuckled. "You know, Winry? I _really_ love you." Her heart gently fluttered only to start erratically thumping as Ed attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses, heading downwards. She gasped as she felt his lips on her nipple through the fabric of her tube top. He used his teeth to nibble and his left hand to massage her other breast. She arched her back into him and pulled the rubber band out of his braid, causing his hair to come loose. Threading her fingers through his soft hair, she pushed his head down, encouraging the suckling of her breast. She moaned aloud and threw her head back, closing her eyes.

She jolted as Ed's lower body started moving back and forth against her. Simultaneously, she felt cool metal reach under her top and knead her breast. _Holy… The automail. My God, the automail i-is touching…Holy shit._ Her mind went blank and her hips instinctively thrust upwards, eliciting a groan from him.

His mouth moved lower, kissing her abdomen and dipping his tongue inside her bellybutton. Ed looked up at Winry, and only after getting a nod of approval, yanked off her pants and underwear. He wasted no time and immediately attacked her womanhood, sucking on her clit and moving his tongue in and out of her.

Winry screamed and fisted her hand in Edward's hair, pushing his face closer to her womanhood. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around his head. She clenched her eyes shut and arched her back as she felt her release coming.

"Ed! I'm gonna..." But, right as she said that, his mouth left and kissed her full on the lips, allowing Winry to taste herself. Without saying a word, Ed removed his clothes and bared himself to Winry. Her eyes widened as she took in his size, unsure if it would even fit.

Ed lay on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his arms, and positioned himself at her entrance. Before continuing, he looked into her eyes and whispered a quick "Sorry." Ed kissed her and then pushed all of himself into her.

Winry gasped at the sudden intrusion and tried to hold back tears as she got used to Edward. He groaned as he felt her warmth and tried to stay as still as he could. When the pain subsided, Winry wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips.

Ed received the message behind her action and pulled out almost to the tip and then thrusted back in. He maintained this slow pace enjoying the feeling of Winry's pussy: the slickness, the warmth, and how tight she was.

"Ungh…Ed…faster!"

At her command, Edward began slamming into her, constantly increasing his pace. Winry's swollen pussy embraced Edward's penis as he thrusted, resulting in a familiar tightening in his balls.

"Winry…I'm gonna…cum!" Ed let out a feral groan as his penis swelled up and shot his seed inside Winry. Feeling the pulsing of his penis, Winry also reached her release, screaming, shaking, and clenching her muscles around him.

They lay like that for a while, listening to each others' haggard breathing and their heartbeats. Ed pulled out and rolled off of her, staring at the ceiling, a slightly fuzzy feeling dominating his mind. He lolled his head the side and gazed at Winry and admiring her beautiful face. He pulled up the covers, scooted closer to her, and pulled her into his chest. She sighed and entangled her legs with his, joyous over the fact that they now belong to each other.

* * *

><p>AN: I might continue this depending on people's reviews/reactions AND this is my first fanfiction _ever_, so please don't be mean to me D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

><p>She was sure he was watching her. She could feel it. Winry slowly looked up just to make sure and her blue eyes made contact with his amber ones, causing her to snap her focus back down to his automail arm.<p>

She had wanted to try this ever since he had mentioned it in a conversation, but now that it was time for her to do it, she was getting nervous. _What if I just end up looking stupid?_ Winry sighed and quickly twisted the last screw into place. She stood up, mumbled a quick "I'll be back", and walked out of the workshop.

* * *

><p>Ed watched her back as she left, wondering why she's been so tense. <em>Ugh. It's probably my fault…when I mentioned that the other day, she probably got weirded out… I should tell her that wasn't serious about it, so she could stop acting so weird.<em>

"Edward? Can you come up here for a sec?" He groaned as he got up from the examination table and trudged up the stairs. He took a deep breath and let it out as he opened her bedroom door. "You know, Winry…about that thing that I said the other day…I was just-"

"Oh, Doctor Elric! I'm so glad you're here! I was beginning to get worried. You see, my body's been feeling kind of strange…" Edward's eyes widened as he took in the image of Winry clad in a thin and _very_ transparent nightgown, her bra and panties the only thing preventing Edward from seeing her completely nude. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he attempted to play along.

"Err…Yeah. How about you take off your dress…thing and lie down on the be- the examination table and tell me what's wrong." _I feel so stupid. __**So stupid**__…but, Winry wasn't against my idea, after all, so I guess I should make it worthwhile…_

Winry turned around and slowly slid the nightgown off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a quiet 'thump'. She looked back at Ed to make sure he was watching and crawled onto the 'examination table', making sure her Edward would be able to see her ass. She lay down on her back and looked towards Ed with expectant eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh, yeah! Um. W-Where does it hurt?" Ed blushed as he realized what he was actually doing.

"Well, Doctor, it hurts a bit right here," Winry massaged her breasts as she said this, "and it also hurts here, as well." Her right hand left her breast and traveled down to rub her clitoris through her panties. Ed's pants were becoming unbearably tight as he watched her stimulate herself. "Do you know how to fix this, Doctor Elric?"

Edward took a few steps forward and hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Winry. "Well, you've probably heard that I could do uhh…special things with my hands, here. So, maybe we can try that?" He felt his face heat up even more as he waited for her response. _**So**__ stupid._

She sat up and licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver. "I don't know. Why are you asking _me_ the questions?" Her breathy whispers were the last straw and Ed finally got over his embarrassment. He gently pushed Winry down, onto her back, and pushed her bra up, exposing her breasts.

"Ah. I see what the problem is." He dove down and licked a nipple, causing her to arch her back. He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck, her moan causing him to stop only to start again on her other breast.

"Ungh, Doctor…Down there hurts, as well. Maybe one of those vaccines could help." Winry made shifted her eyes towards the nightstand, trying to make it obvious without actually saying anything.

"Yes, yes. I see. Well, first, let's remove this," Ed grabbed her underwear and quickly pulled it off, "and cleanse the area before we inject anything." Winry closed her eyes and soon felt a cold finger run up and down her slit, spreading her juices around. She opened her legs wider as Ed slipped two fingers into her, began to pump. She tried hard not to scream, but after Ed hit her g-spot, she couldn't help it.

"Ah, Doctor! Just…Just like that!" Right when she cried out, Ed stopped and pulled his fingers out.

"It seems like we've thoroughly cleansed the area. Now, time for your shot." Winry quivered in anticipation as Ed positioned the large syringe at her opening. He slowly pushed it in and then pushed the thick, white substance out of the syringe and into her. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan.

Ed gazed at her and observed as the substance oozed out of her vagina and down towards her ass. "I'd better clean that up before it gets all over the examination table, shouldn't I?"

Winry gasped as she felt Ed suck the substance from pussy, using his tongue to roam inside and his teeth to occasionally nibble gently on her clit. Her knees squeezed around his head and she started to grind into his face, encouraging him to finish. Unfortunately for her, he stopped.

"But, Doctor…It still doesn't feel bett-"

"Hush! Now, come over here and get down on your hands and knees. I have to show you an…exercise to prevent this from happening in the future." She quickly complied, eager for what he was about to give to her. "Now, I want you to face the mirror, so you can see us- yes, like that- so that this process will be easier for both me to explain and for you to understand."

Ed took off his tank top, unzipped his pants, pulling it down along with his boxers, and observed the mess all over Winry's backside. The white substance, mixed with her juices, were running down her inner thighs and were spread all over her womanhood.

Winry watched as Edward got down on his knees and positioned himself. Suddenly, he pushed into her, forcing her pussy to take his whole length. After a few seconds he pulled out and thrusted, creating a slow rhythm.

"You see…how I'm…massaging you…like this?" He grunted and she bit hard on her lip trying to keep quiet. She looked into his eyes through the mirror and nodded, admiring how his muscles moved under his skin every time he thrusted and how the force of each thrust caused her breasts to jolt back and forth.

"You're gonna…want to…start off…slow…and then…ngh…slowly… increase…the tempo. Like this." Edward soon began to pound into her, causing her knees to ache and her arms to give out on her. With her face on the floor and her ass high in the air, a new angle was created and Ed began to hit a certain spot inside her that just made her scream.

"Ah! Doctor Elric! Just like that! Keep…Ah! Oh, god! I'm gonna cum! Ed!" Edward thrusted a few more times and released into her, the pulsing walls of her pussy massaging him. He pulled out, her juices, that white substance, and his own semen coating his penis, and lay on the floor next to her.

"See? Don't you feel better?" He smiled at her and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Winry closed her eyes in anticipation, but opened them back up when he began to speak.

"Thank you, Winry. But…did you really have to use condensed milk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay. I really didn't know how to end this, but I hoped you liked it anyways! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yeah…it's been a long time…heh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

"Wiiinnnryy. Are you almost done, yet?" Ed whined as Winry worked on his automail. It felt like hours had passed since she first called him down to her workshop to make some "quick" adjustments to his arm.

"Yeah. I'm…just…about…finished!" She looked up at him and gave him a grin that made her blue eyes shine and his heart beat a little faster. He felt a blush developing from his neck, so he looked down at his arm in order to conceal the light pink only to find that his arm looked no different than before.

"Uh…Winry?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do to my arm, exactly?"

She looked at him and fluttered her batted her eyes (and he swore he saw a smirk on her lips), "Would you like to see?"

"Well, yeah, Winry. I mean-"

She cut him off before he could continue, turning around abruptly. She slowly sauntered towards the door of her workshop, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, unzipping her jumpsuit, and swaying her hips. Ed's throat went dry at Winry's sudden change in demeanor. _Is she…is she seducing me?_ He didn't know what to think as he sat frozen and stared after her. She turned around once she reached the door of her workshop and looked at him with hooded eyes, beckoning him with her finger to follow her.

Ed scrambled up, clumsily following Winry like a dog until they finally entered her room. Sensing that something was going to happen, he closed the door and waited for her to do something. She turned around and took excruciatingly slow steps towards him until she was fully pressed up against him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and placed her lips near his ear. A slow drag of her tongue along the shell of his ear caused a shiver to ripple through him. He looked down at her and leaned in, grabbing her lips with his own and fully exploring her mouth with his tongue.

He backed them up until her knees reached the edge of her bed and then, he gently brought them down. He began to suck at the juncture between her neck and shoulder as she gasped for breath. His right hand felt her soft curves and his left hand unzipped her "shirt". Once her breasts were free, he ravaged them, licking, sucking, biting, and grabbing; causing mewls of satisfaction to escape her mouth.

She spread her legs to wrap around his waist and he felt as she thrust her hips up in order to feel some sort of friction. His pants grew ever tighter and he mentally cursed his leather pants for being so damned tight. He broke free from her breasts and took the time to tear off his clothes, as well as hers. Lying down on top of Winry, Ed was about to kiss her, only to be interrupted.

"Hey, Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see what I did to your automail?"

"Winry, I don't think now's the best time to show me-"

However, she ignored him and grabbed his arm.

"See here," she ran her fingers over an obscure spot, "if you press down on it like this…" she pressed down on it and all of a sudden, Edward felt a slight tickling in his arm, confused as to what his automail was _supposed_ to be doing.

"I don't get it." Giggling at his blunt answer, Winry blushed a little bit before continuing.

"Well, Edward. It's supposed to work like a…never mind. Just watch, okay?"

He was still confused, but Ed complied and watched as Winry lay back down and spread her legs. She urged Ed to come close enough so she could grab his arm. Manipulating his fingers, so only his index and middle fingers were extending out from his hand, Winry slowly inserted them into her. The pieces finally clicked and Ed realized what Winry did to his arm. _She…she turned me into a vibrator!_ Her moans and gasps snapped him out of his thoughts. She wriggled her hips, and finally, Ed got over his initial shock and started pumping his fingers in and out, the noises her wet pussy made causing his member to stand a little taller.

"Ngh! P-press it again, Ed." Ed searched for the hidden button on his arm and pressed it again, the noise of the vibrations increasing in sync with Winry's cries. She was thrashing wildly against his hand, arching her back, and gripping the sheets.

"A-ah! Ed! I'm cumming!" Her thrashing stopped as she climaxed, a loud scream exploding from her mouth. By now, Ed's dick was twitching, wanting to bury itself in Winry's warmth. Ed turned off the vibrations and removed his fingers from Winry, earning him a dissatisfied moan.

He quickly turned her over onto all fours and jammed himself into her. She threw her head back and screamed as Ed began to thrust into her, the sound of their pants and their thighs slapping filling the room. He draped himself over her back and supported himself with one hand while he grasped a swaying breast with the other.

Winry's walls tightened and Ed groaned, realizing that his climax was close. He let go of her breast and reached down to her clit, but not before turning on his vibrating arm. She gasped and her arms gave way, allowing her to rest her chest on the bed and leave her ass high in the air. This new angle, paired with Ed's touch on her clitoris, was too much and her walls clamped down hard on Ed's member. He continued to pound into her as she came and her cries were all Ed needed in order to reach his release. White flashed behind his eyelids as he came, his hips thrusting erratically into Winry's wet sheath, his cum dripping down her thighs.

Ed pulled out and fell forward next to Winry and looked at her.

"You know…you're perverted." Winry looked at him with wide eyes and blushed.

"N-n-n-no, I'm not! W-what makes you say that?" She stammered and avoided looking at him.

"You're probably the only person who's figured out a way to turn someone's automail into a sex object." Winry buried her face into his chest to prevent Ed from looking at her and mumbled a weak "shut up" before blushing again.

Ed laughed. "It's okay. I still love you." She wrapped her arms around him tight and responded with a shy "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *sigh* Again with the automail. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not really happy with the ending, but reviews are greatly appreciated! (:


End file.
